One's Last Hope
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: My debut into the DBZ fanfiction world, and a G+V to boot! Read and review. *COMPLETE. Review to vote for a lemon and/or a sequel!* “I would rather live a single moment with Videl by my side, then to live an eternity without her...”
1. Never Give Up

Heyla, minna-san!! Welcome, to my very first DragonballZ fanfic! _And _it's a Gohan/Videl! Joy!! There _so_ aren't enough of these…

This story is done for a G+V fanfic contest (to enter, or at least check it out go to the High School Crush website!), so I had to follow some rules and stuff. =^_^= But I don't care, because I finally got back to writing!! Yatta!!

As it is with most things: **_I do not own DBZ. If I did, Gohan and Videl would've gotten way more screen time in the Buu saga. Videl almost never showed up, and Gohan got absorbed! Damn Goku, always stealing the spotlight… I like him, but still…_**

***

****

One's Last Hope

Chapter One:

Never Give Up

***

Standing on the edge of a cliff, staring out into the black oblivion of the dark waters. That's where Marron found him every night. One hand pressed to his chest, the other fist clenched at his side. His chin was slightly raised, his eyes barely open, his mouth forming the remains of a single name. 

_Videl..._

The Thirteen-year old girl cleared her throat. "Gohan?" She questioned quietly. "It's time for dinner Gohan... Bulma says you have to eat." When he didn't answer, she gently rested her hand against his shoulder. "Come on Gohan, you need food." 

Gohan shook his head slightly, finally acknowledging her presence. "I don't feel like eating," he stated quietly.

Marron flinched. A Saiya-jin that refused to eat, was a sick Saiya-jin indeed. And poor Gohan was suffering from the worst ailment of them all. Heartbreak.

Almost five month prior, Videl had gone missing. Not a trace of her had been found. Her home held no clues, and her ki signature had vanished entirely, leading the Z-senshi to believe her dead. Everyone but Gohan…

"Well… at the very least, come back inside. It's cold out here." Marron looked at him with a pair of sad puppy eyes.

Gohan sighed. "…alright…"

Marron smiled slightly and took hold of Gohan's hand, leading him back into the Capsule Corp. building.

Bulma glanced up from clearing the table and smiled at Gohan. "Gohan-chan, why not have something to eat? It may clear your mind."

Gohan shook his head and watched as Marron left the room. "No, I really don't feel like it…"

Bulma frowned and placed her hand on her hips. "Son Gohan, starving yourself to death is _not_ going to solve anything! Videl wouldn't want--"

"Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked quietly, indicating that their conversation was now over.

Bulma sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any further tonight. "He's in the living room."

Gohan nodded and left the room without another word. Just as Bulma had said, he found Trunks in the living room.

Marron, Goten, and the two-year-old Bra, were sitting on the couch, watching him with varying levels of amusement. The young, lavender-haired teen was standing in front of them, tossing a baby girl into the air, and laughing at her.

The tiny girl giggled and squealed with joy as Trunks played with her. Her soft black locks fluttered across her face, in a manor that tugged sadly at Gohan's memory. Trunks caught her for the final time and pulled her into a big hug, as her thin arms latched possessively around his neck.

Gohan chuckled softly, drawing the attention of the rooms inhabitants to him. The baby girl's big black eyes lit up. 

"Daddy!" she cried happily, forming one of the few words she knew as she reached for him.

Gohan smiled and took his little girl from Trunks. "Hey, Panny. How's my little angel?" Pan made a happy sound, and clung to her daddy's neck as best she could with her short little arms. Gohan just smiled a bit wider and hugged her close.

In the time since Videl's disappearance, the ten-month-old Pan was the only one who could make Gohan smile. At the same time, no one made him as sad as Pan did either. She was a nearly exact replica of her mother, and she was all that Gohan had left.

All of the Z-senshi loved Pan. She was so cheerful, so sweet and innocent, it was almost impossible not to love her. Even Vegeta had commented that "she isn't so bad, for being Kakkarot's granddaughter." But no one loved little Pan as much as Trunks did. After Videl had vanished, he had vowed to Gohan that her would protect Pan forever. Gohan could almost hear Videl singing about how cute that was…

Gohan smiled down at Pan. "I think it's time for bed, sweetheart." Pan's face fell, and she made a sad whimper of protest. Gohan felt his heart melt, and he cast a glance at Trunks. "Well… if Trunks-kun will put you to bed soon, you can stay up for just a bit longer."

Pan instantly turned to Trunks, giving him the big, sad, Bambi-eyed look that Videl used so well against Gohan. Trunks melted into a total puddle under her gaze. He sighed. "Okay Panny-chan. You win."

Pan squealed and jumped from Gohan's arms and into Trunks'.

Trunks sighed again and ruffled her bangs. "What kind of world is it, when a Saiya-jin Prince falls to a little girl's every beck and call?" he asked melodramatically.

Pan hugged him tightly. "Me wuv you, Trunks," she stated, kissing him on the cheek.

Gohan laughed at the somewhat dazed looking boy. "A world where little girls do that." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Good night, Panny."

"G'night, daddy."

***

The stillness of the night was disturbed only by the sound of Gohan, tossing and turning in bed. Sleep wasn't an easy thing for the demi-Saiya-jin, and it wasn't usually welcome, either. His sleep was infested by nightmares, and saddening memories about his beloved Videl.

Quite suddenly, Gohan lashed out and hit a pillow, causing an explosion of feathers.

"I _will_ find you, Videl," he hissed fiercely, into the dark room. "For as long as I live, I will never give up on you. _Never…_"

***

End Chapter One


	2. On the Other Side

Yatta! People actually read this! *sniffs* I feel so loved… *lol* No, really. It's nice to know people like what I'm doing. Plus it gives me a reason to hog the computer. (But _mom!_ The reviewers are gonna kill me if I don't work on that story!)

Hm, let's see... Okay. Well for one thing, I want to say a big thanks to AnimeAngelVidel, for being the first person to review my story (I'm not worthy! lol). I was pretty damn excited, after having read almost all of your fics. *hugs AAV* Arigato! I feel all motivated now! *standard Son™ grin* Hehehe.

Another big thanks to DragnBlak-chan, who's apparently immune to my insanity. How you can read all of the crap I've written, I'll never know. You're pretty brave to keep coming back. ^_^ Oh, and once they start running new episodes of the Buu saga again, *shoots a mega-I-hate-reruns-death-glare™ at the Cartoon Network people* you'll understand what I meant by 'absorbed,' and you'll probably be as pissed off as I am (actually, anyone that likes Gohan will be. Your sister is going to want to kill Akira-sama… ^^;;; ). I'm going to refer to that a lot, so watch out.

Disclaimer: Ha! I do own DBZ! *Sera hits her with a mallet* Owies!! *sniff* Okay, okay… I _don't_ own it. Happy!? *DBZ characters cheer* …dammit.

***

Chapter Two:

On the Other Side

***

"Okay. Send her through."

"Shouldn't we wait till she comes around?"

"Why bother? Besides, it'll take too long."

"Hold it there. I'm taking this one. She will be allowed to keep her body."

"But…The Grand Kai didn't say…"

"It doesn't matter what was said, or what wasn't. This is a special case…"

***

Videl's eyes twitched slightly, then opened very slowly. *_Where… am I?_* She groaned slightly, her muscles feeling very stiff from a lack of movement. Stretching, she took in her surroundings.

She was in an unfamiliar room, wearing an outfit that certainly didn't belong to her and bore a striking resemblance to what Gohan was wearing upon his return from the fight with Buu. The area outside her window was totally foreign to her. It didn't even look like Earth.

"Oh, Dende…" she muttered.

"I see you're finally awake, wife of Son Gohan-san."

Videl whirled on the spot and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the room. "Kaioshin-sama!"

Kaioshin smiled. "I am pleased that you remember me, Videl-san."

Videl froze. "Oh no, what's wrong now?? The last time you showed up, Majin Buu destroyed the Earth." She burst into tears. "I don't want my Gohan to get absorbed again!"

Kaioshin sweat dropped and held up his hands. "Calm down, Videl-san! The Earth is in no danger."

Videl instantly regained her composure. "Oh. Well, then. What _is_ going on? The Kami above all other Kami, doesn't just pop in to say 'hi!' every day."

The diminutive entity frowned. "You mean to say that you don't remember?"

"Um… The last thing I remember clearly, was going out to get some formula for Pan-chan…"

"Perhaps you would like to look at the mirror then…"

Videl gave him a confused look, but did as told, and turned her attention to the mirror on the far wall.

The clothes aside, she looked about the same as always. Same big blue eyes, same long black hair (although it was pulled into pigtails reminiscent of her high school days), same glowing halo, same… hey, wait a second!!

"Aw, dammit, I'm dead again!?" Videl pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Well _that_ just sucks!"

Kaioshin sweat dropped again. "I wasn't quite expecting that… Aren't you a bit worried about Gohan-san, or your family?"

Videl shrugged. "Yes, of course I am, but I know that they'll wish me back with the Dragonballs."

"But the Earth Dragon does not have the power to revive you."

"_NANI!?_"

Kaioshin took a step back from the angry woman. "You were killed once before, by Majin Buu. Shenlong can only save you from death once. That is the limit of his power."

Videl sat heavily on the bed. "I-I won't get to see my little Pan grow up? And Gohan… Oh, Gohan-chan…" she buried her face into a pillow and sobbed quietly.

"Videl-san…" Kaioshin sat beside her, and placed his hands gently on her shaking shoulders. "All is not lost. There is still a way."

The raven-haired woman instantly bolted up and grabbed Kaioshin's arms. "There is?? _How!?_"

The sweat drop made a comeback. "Well first, I need to talk to Gohan-san. He is in quite a state without you."

Videl released her grip and blinked in slight confusion. "Really? How long have I been gone?"

"On earth, five months have passed since your death."

"_FIVE MONTHS!!??_"

***

End Chapter Two

***

*dodges random things that are thrown at her* Ack! Gomen ne! I didn't want to kill Videl, but I didn't have many options!! Hey, don't worry! My fics usually turn out okay in the end, right? Right?? … anyway… I need to address a few things.

Okay, I know Videl didn't have long hair when Panny was a baby, but I didn't realize that right away, having only _just _gotten pics from the end of the DBZ series. I was going off of GT images. Also, I know Kaioshin and Kibit fuse with those earrings, but I've never seen him, plus I like saying 'Kaioshin' better then 'Kaiobit' (what I call him, due to the episode summaries I read. If you don't like the name, blame Dash, not me).

Now to answer the big question everyone is asking: "Why don't those idiots use the Namick (did I spell that right?? Oh well...) Dragonballs!?" Well… because I didn't want them too. So… so, ha! Yeah…

Well, I hope you like it so far. Ja ne minna!

~ Jena-su


	3. All’s well that ends well

Wai~! This is the last chapter, minna-san! Thanks to all those who reviewed and supported the first couple chapters, and a mega-big thanks to Satashi-kun, for giving his opinions on the story. If it weren't for him, I'd still be sitting here staring at the page and trying to think of an ending. *big hugs for everyone* You know I love you guys. ^_^

Another thing, please read the notes down at the bottom. I need opinions!

Jena-su: …I won't say it! You can't make me!!

Sera: *holds a bucket of cold water above her head* Don't make me use this… *smirks* Yuki.

Jena-su: *pouts* …that is _so _not fair… *sighs* Okay, okay. I don't own DBZ. I'm just an obsessive fangirl with no life, that writes fanfics, draws fanart, and puts my hair into Videl-style pigtails to amuse myself…. 

***

Chapter Three:

All's well that ends well

Or:

Okay, see, _now_ I'm pushing it. I could've done this in two chapters. Heck, I don't think I even needed chapters!

***

Gohan sat soundlessly on the beach below the cliff where he was usually found. It was officially five months today since Videl disappeared, and he didn't want anyone bothering him.

He was sick of the looks of pity everyone gave him. Even Vegeta was being nice to him, or at least what passed for nice in the mind of the Saiya-jin Prince. As he had so bluntly put it, "Losing a mate is the worst thing that can happen to a Saiya-jin. I wouldn't even wish it on Kakarrot. (Chi-Chi: *sarcastically* Gee, thanks Vegeta…)"

Gohan heaved a heavy sigh. Her really _couldn't_ think of anything feeling worse then this…

"Videl-chan…"

"Wishful thinking, Gohan-san?"

Gohan snapped his head up and saw a figure standing before him. Strange… in the darkness he looked an awful lot like…

"K-Kaioshin-sama?"

Kaioshin smiled at him. "It has been a long time, has it not?"

Gohan nodded slowly. "Yeah…it has. …wait, what's happening this time?? There isn't a Majin Buu JR running around, is there?"

Kaioshin made a face at him. "What is it with you people and your belief that I always bring bad news!?"

"Do I really need to remind you of Majin Buu?"

"…" Kaioshin sighed. "Well, perhaps you have a point…"

"Well, I can't really expect the Kami above all other Kami to just drop in to say 'hi,' now can I?"

The highest of Kami chuckled. "You chose a good mate. You have almost identical reactions upon seeing me."

Gohan jumped up instantly. "You've seen Videl!? Where is she? Is she alright??"

"Gohan-san, please relax and I will answer your questions. Yes, I have seen Videl. She is safe on my planet. She is in excellent shape, considering that she is dead. And we are unsure of what happened."

Gohan felt his heart sink a few more pegs. "She…she's really dead?" He sank back into the sand, making a soft keening sound, like that of a mourning beast.

"Yes. I am truly sorry, Gohan-san. However…there is a way to bring her back to the living world."

"There is!? How???"

"I must warn you… This comes with a cost. If Videl is to live again, you must sacrifice half of your life."

"What?"

"Your lifespan will be cut in half, and given to Videl. Are you still willing to do this?"

Gohan looked at Kaioshin with a steady gaze. "I would rather live a single moment with Videl by my side, then to live an eternity without her."

Kaioshin smiled. "Your devotion to one another is astounding. Never have I seen a bond as strong as the one you and Videl have formed. Now, brace yourself, Gohan-san."

Gohan did as told, and waited. Kaioshin began to murmur in a strange language and a soft blue light started to glow. A jolt of pain ran through Gohan's body as he felt part of his life's ki ripped away, made tangible as a glowing golden orb.

The demi-Saiya-jin watched in awe as his own life-force joined with the blue light, swirling together into a pale green light, that slowly took on human shape. The green light shattered like stained glass, and left Videl standing in its wake.

Videl was confused. One moment she was waiting patiently on Kaioshin's planet, the next she was standing on a beach. She experimentally swept her hand above her head, and was startled to realize that her halo was gone.

"Videl…" Gohan had to force her name out of a dry mouth. He was so afraid this was another dream. That he would awaken only to find her gone again. The angelic figure looked down at him, and smiled.

"Gohan-chan…"

"Videl!" Gohan leapt up from where he was sitting and tackled Videl in a fierce hug, knocking them both down and sending them rolling through the sand, laughing like children.

Kaioshin just smiled, and took this as his cue to exit.

Videl and Gohan finally came to a stop with Videl laying in the sand with Gohan resting half on top of her, his arms supporting him on either side of her, to keep himself from crushing her tiny frame.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Gohan whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Videl giggled and slipped her arms around his neck. "Silly boy. You can't get rid of me that easily. When I signed on in this relationship, it was for life." She emphasized her statement by poking him in the chest and grinning.

Gohan sobbed out a laugh as he gazed lovingly at his wife. Her hair was splayed about, a pool of ebony silk. She had lost her hair restraints when he had attacked her. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched him drinking her in with his eyes.

Trembling fingers came up to brush sand from rosy lips, and Videl moaned as Gohan molded his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they parted for air, Gohan resting his forehead against Videl's, listening to her labored breathing.

"Gohan…" she whimpered as she felt his hands journeying to the sash of her outfit. "What about everyone else? They're probably waiting for you…"

Gohan smirked mischievously, his eyes dancing with an unspoken passion. "Let them wait."

***

Trunks couldn't help it. The pathetic look on Goten's face was impossible not to laugh at. His baby sister had stumbled across a box of hair accessories and decided that Goten would be the perfect person to try them out on.

Goten glared up at his best friend from his place on the floor. "Just shut up, Trunks…"

"Mou!" Bra exclaimed, shoving his face back into the carpet. She was perched between his shoulder blades so she could reach his hair easily, but he kept moving and messing up her work.

Marron laughed as she recorded the adorable and hysterical scene. Goten lifted his eyes and fixed his glare on her.

"Dammit, Marron! Put that camera away!!"

"No chance! I'm showing this to them once they're old enough to remember! Pan'll get a kick out of her 'Uncle Goten' in pink hair ribbons!" She shifted her camera to look at Trunks. "You boys are just too cute!"

Trunks chuckled. "Nah. Pan's the cute one. Right, Panny?" The tiny girl turned away from watching Goten and Bra to look at Trunks. When he had flopped down onto the couch Pan had instantly claimed his chest as her seat.

Marron grinned. "I don't know if she'd agree. Pan-chan, who's cuter, you or Trunks?"

Pan seemed to consider it for a second, her face scrunched adorably in thought, before throwing her arms out and cheering, "Twunks!" in a happy voice.

"No way, Panny-chan. You are," he said, tapping her nose gently.

"You," she argued back, poking his cheek.

Trunks grinned evilly. He sat up, grabbed the surprised Pan, and began tickling her mercilessly. The room instantly filled with Pan's hysteric laughter as she struggled against him.

"Who's cuter, Trunks or Panny?" Trunks demanded of her.

"Hehehehe! *gasp* Hehehehehehe! T-hehe-Twunks! Eee!" She laughed harder as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Awite! Panny! Panny ish!"

Trunks stopped his playful assault and held Pan in his lap, gently wiping away her laughter induced tears. "Good girl," he chuckled, kissing her on top of her head.

"Kawaii!" Marron squealed gleefully.

"Oh, why do you get the cute one!?" Goten whined.

"Kisama! Stay down, dammit!" Bra shouted, forcing him down once again.

The three teens stared in shock.

"Aw man, I can't believe you taught my sister that!" Trunks cried after the initial shock wore off.

"Shit, Vegeta's gonna kill me!!" Goten wailed.

Pan blinked. "S-it…? Sthit?"

A look of pure horror crossed Trunks' face. "Shit! Now Gohan's gonna kill _me!_ Goten, you moron!!" Trunks raged, as Pan continued to play with her new word. Trunks grasped her tiny hands in his. "Panny, promise me that you'll never say that in front of the adults. And if you do… say Goten taught it to you."

"Hey!"

"Okay!" Chibi Pan giggled.

"Everyone! Hey, come here! Quick!!" Gohan's voice suddenly rang through the large house.

After taking a moment to exchange confused looks, the young teens jumped up (Pan was being held by Trunks, but poor Bra had to latch onto Goten's neck to keep from falling) and hurried to the front door.

***

Chi-Chi was shocked. Her Gohan, the walking storm cloud, was almost giddy with joy. The last time he had seen him like that was when he had announced to everyone that he had a daughter (and I mean _everyone_. He ran out of the hospital and down the streets screaming it). But she couldn't figure out what could make him so happy, or why he was such a mess.

His hair was messier then usual, and his clothes were askew, his shirt not buttoned correctly and very wrinkled. Plus he was covered in sand.

Gohan's eyes scanned the room. *_Krillen, 18, mom, dad, Vegeta, Bulma… where are…_* Suddenly the kids burst into the room. *_Good, that's everyone!_*

"Whatever's going on, it had better be good, brat," Vegeta growled.

Gohan laughed. "It's better than good! You'll never guess who I saw today!"

The others just kind of looked at him.

"Kaioshin-sama! Yeah, and he came and he--well, I'll show you!" Gohan opened the door as everyone exchanged confused glances. What was going on??

Gohan led a girl into the room behind him. A girl with amazing blue eyes and long black hair…

Videl smiled shyly at the room of dead shocked people. "Hi everyone…"

"…" The room suddenly burst into random chatter and there was a rush of people to greet Videl. Chi-Chi and Bulma both hugged her at once, Chi-Chi sobbing something about '...and only one grandchild…' before Goku picked up the three of them in a crushing hug, delighted that his son's mate had returned.

Once released from that, Goten ran up and lifted his 'big sister' in a giant bear hug, much like Goku's. "Man Videl, don't do that again! My brother was a total mess!"

Videl coughed out a laugh. "I'll try…Goten… *snicker* What happened to your hair?"

Goten made a face as Videl and Gohan burst out laughing, and Bra popped her head over his shoulder, a pink ribbon still clutched in her little hand. Her eyes lit up in recognition of Videl. "Del-san!" She smiled and waved at her.

Videl giggled at the cute little girl. "Hi, Bra-chan."

Trunks walked up to Videl next and hugged her gently, placing a respectful kiss on her cheek. "It's great to see you again, Videl-san. We all missed you."

Videl returned the hug and smiled. "Hey, Trunks…" She looked down at the baby girl in his arms, who looked back up at her with confused eyes.

Pan craned her head back to look at Trunks, and pointed at Videl. "Mama…?"

Trunks nodded. "That's right Panny. That your mom."

Pan's face went from confused to delighted in an instant. "Mama!" She leapt from Trunks' arms and into Videl's.

Videl broke down into tears and hugged her only daughter close. "Oh Panny… Panny, Panny, Panny…" Gohan hugged his wife from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. The family stayed like that for some time, with friends and relatives looking on in an awed but happy silence.

Videl looked up and her gaze fell on Vegeta. He didn't run to her like the others had, but he did, much to Videl's shock, nod and offer a her a small smile. Videl smiled back shakily and leaned against Gohan. Things really must have been bad, if Vegeta was actually _smiling_ at her… But she was back with her Gohan. That's all that mattered to her.

***

End Chapter Three

End of Story!

***

^_^;;; I still don't know if I like that ending. But, I'm close to the end of my time limit. It's almost the 31st, and I don't have the time to think of a better ending.

Okay… You know, I was _this _close to making this a lemon… *gestures 'this close' with her fingers* But my lack of lemon writing skills, and the realization that that wouldn't be fair to younger readers, made me not. This is one of those opinions I'm looking for. I might write the missing scene and post it as a separate story, depending on what you guys tell me. I still might not, if I don't like the way it turns out. Again, I've never written one before, so humor me.

One more thing. Who wants a sequel? I'm seriously thinking of writing a Trunks and Pan fic, so I may as well do it as a sequel for this fic. ^_^ Review with your opinions! I'm not psychic, you know…

~ Jena-su


	4. Author's Notes^^

Heyla minna! Nope, no new chapter. Like I said, it was over after three. This is just a quick bit of news and so on.

Well, as my first set of author's notes said, this story was an entry for the very first High School Crush Fanfiction Conest. My deadline was January 31st, and happily enough I did finish in time. Anyway, the point I'm trying to get to is, One's Last Hope came in third place! Yatta! ^_^ The other entries were really good, so I suggest going to the site and checking them out (http://www.fireflypond/hscrush/). Gotta love G/V shrines, ne? *lol*

Another note; There _will_ be a sequel! It's a T/P, with G/V thrown into it here and there. I have a (sorta) dramatic plot in mind, but if you know me at all, you'll know how often I change my mind. ^_^;;

Also, I probably will write the missing lemon scene, but post it as a separate story. The reviews were pretty evenly divided between those who wanted one, and those who didn't. My deciding factor was strong encouragement from almost all of my friends. As Satashi-kun said 'hey, if I wrote one, you can too.' He's a much better writer then I am and a wonderful friend, so I always take his encouragement to heart.

One more thing. I know Gohan's reaction on seeing Videl was a little silly, but I did it on purpose. Originally I had this big, dramatic, Oscar winning reunion planned out—then I realized it was Gohan I was talking about. I love him dearly, but he's a total goofball, you know? The ending I used just seemed so much more fitting for his character. Plus it was cute. ^_^

Okay. I guess that's all. So be on the lookout for those two stories, sometime in the future. If you want to be notified when I post stuff, join my mailing list by going here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/JenasuAquila 

Ja ne minna-san! Thanks so much for your support on this story!

~ Jena-su


End file.
